1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to systems and methods for wireless communications. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in radio architecture for ultra wide band radios.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication protocols are commonly used for voice and data communication. Proposed Ultra Wideband (UWB) wireless communication protocols are being developed to provide high data rate communication for numerous applications including wired communication replacement, such as USB cables and delivery of high data rate video and voice. The applicant has noted that UWB systems may need to consider interference generated by other wireless protocols such as IEEE 802.11a and wireless telephones communication protocols.
Wireless industry groups are working to provide standard protocols for UWB wireless communication including the standard setting committees of IEEE and other independent, organizations. In particular, a Multiband OFDM Alliance has proposed a communication protocol that uses frequency hopping combined with Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), termed MB-UWB. Applicant notes systems employing such a protocol should be inexpensive, able to operate over or effectively utilize a large portion of any allocated UWB frequency range, and handle strong interference. The present invention provides such a system.